


Pass the Sentence (swing the sword)

by DarlingNikki



Series: November Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Revenge, Season/Series 01, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale's thoughts about his vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Sentence (swing the sword)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my November Prompts challenge # 8 Full Moon. That's about all I have to say about this one? It's short, but I like it.

Once, Talia Hale had been regarded as one of the wisest Alphas in the world. Once, Peter Hale had been a different man, a good man, a father and a husband, but that was before the fire.

That was then; this is now.

Now, Peter is older, if not wiser. Now even through he had used his power to heal the livid scars across his body, it could not not heal the twisted wreck of his mind.

This is now, and now there is no good man inside of Peter Hale anymore. There is only the red haze of alpha power, and his rage, and a burning desire for vengeance. He closes his eyes, and sounds, the crackle of the house burning around him, while almost everyone he had ever cared about screamed and screamed, and did not stop screaming until they perished fills his ears. He can still smell them, ash and cooked meat, clogging his nostrils. He remembers Hell when he closes his eyes.

Sometimes, most times, it's all he can remember. It's like the fire had destroyed every good moment in his life.

He can't remember his wife's face anymore. It's a curse, and a benediction. She wouldn't have liked the man he is now anyway.

There is one lesson from before, and it's always before to him, the fire reforged him. Before, once upon a time, Talia Hale had been regarded as one of the wisest Alphas in North America, maybe even the world. Other alphas would seek her to resolve disputes, to give judgment and justice. One of the lessons she had thought important that had always stuck with Peter had been, “The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword.”

Peter had followed those words when he set out on his quest for revenge. (He'd forgotten the quote “when you set out for revenge, dig two graves,” though.)

Laura came first. She had left him, abandoned him helpless and trapped in his own mind, without a care, to go to New York escaping Beacon Hills. A conspicuously dead deer, with the spiral symbol of vendetta, and she'd came running. Peter needed her power, scarred and twisted his body was too weak to do what needed to be done. She wasn't using the power anyway, and she had betrayed everything the Hale pack had stood for, by not seeking judgment for their murders. It was easy to kill her. It was easy to take her power for himself. She didn't even put up a fight, too surprised to react before Peter had tore out her throat.

It hadn't been enough. She was still scarred, and he had no pack to lend him their strength. So when he stumbled across the boy in the woods, he bit. A pack would give him the power he needs. They could do his work during the day, carry out his will, while he hid. It wasn't time yet for people to realize who exactly pulled the strings. He needed any hunters looking into the murders to write off the comatose survivor left behind in the long term care ward of the hospital.

He needed anonymity to do his work.

The full moon hangs high over his head, and the blood rises inside of him, screaming for more. He calls for his beta, now is the time for them to kill the next. The first is never enough, and he's got many miles to go before he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> pinkglitterygoth.tumblr.com


End file.
